Finally
by ChatNoirIsMiraculous
Summary: Aged up Miraculous Ladybug fic. Marichat.


Patrol was quiet once again.

Ever since Hawkmoth has been defeated the nights of Paris have been calm, besides the usual riff-raff. Marinette still found peace in the cool nights, the wind whipping through her hair. But, she missed the adrenaline rush of an akuma. The last akuma attack was almost six years ago, yet the thirst for an adrenaline release remains.

She and Chat still went on patrols, not always together, but one of them was usually out. He'd been out of town for two weeks now, and the separation was starting to get to her.

Marinette knew they were still a team- they were the saviors of Paris after all, but their bond has definitely decreased with time. Chat had finally stopped outright flirting with Ladybug, and had begun expressing his feelings in a more subtle way.

Now, he would wink at her or kiss her hand with more meaning than he ever had before. It gave Marinette chills. Just thinking about the shaded look in his eyes made her heart flip.

Chat had definitely grown on her. He became less of a pest and much more endearing. She had to say she missed her Kitty.

With one last tug, she swung her yo-yo to the nearest building and glided with ease to her apartment balcony. Her earrings beeped in warning just as her feet touched the ground.

She unlatched the screen door and walked inside. She and Alya shared the small apartment but right now Alya was in Italy for a story, so she has the apartment to herself for a while.

Marinette detransformed and said her good nights to Tikki as the little kwami floated off to bed. Marinette glanced around her living room and sighed. Coffee mugs and papers were strewn across the coffee table. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a steaming mug of her mother's special tea, and made room to rest her feat on the coffee table as she plopped on the faded futon.

From where she sat, Marinette could barely see the Eiffel Tower through her screen door. She gazed at it for some time, fiddling with her mug.

A sleek figure glides past her window, a streak of black blending in with the Parisian night...and a tuft of blond hair.

Marinette leaves her mug behind and rips open the screen door. His figure is receding but still in sight.

"Chat Noir!" She cups her hands around her mouth to make herself heard.

His head whips around mid flip and lands watching her.

Even as Marinette she and Chat had always been close. He still checks in on her routinely and stops for a cookie or two once Alya's gone to bed.

Chat immediately waves once he sees her figure illuminated by the light of her apartment, and catapults himself towards her.

He's grown stronger over the years. Now his body's teemed with muscle. His frame's more defined and so are his facial features. His chin chiseled and strong. The softness in his face gone. The only thing that remains is the piercing green of his eyes.

Chat somersaults his way to her, bounding over roof tops and swinging his body towards her balcony.

He lands, balancing on the dark metal railing.

Marinette fakes a scowl, "Where were you?"

Chat swings his feet over the edge so he's standing next to her. She has to tilt her head back.

"Why?" he grins, "Did my Princess miss me?"

She rolls her eyes and swats his arm. "How was your trip?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Ladybug was alone all week and I'm assuming you didn't just ditch her."

He smiles and her stomach twists, "So you do pay attention." He looks away, "I was in a...let's just say I was working abroad.

"Oh, so how'd it go?" Marinette says as she waves him into her messy apartment, no longer caring after years of their meet and greets.

He sighs as he plops down on the sofa next to her, "The same as always, fakes smiles and ladies fawning over me." He winks at her.

Marinette scoffs.

"I'm not kidding," he smirks, "I bet if I took of this mask you'd swoon for me too Princess."

She ignores him. Marinette looks at their feet on the coffee table. When they were younger Marinette always thought his boots were ridiculous. Now they seem to fit in.

She always wondered if their costumes would change in age. They did, but in subtle ways. She now had a black collar, gripped fingers and a yo-yo with more features, such as a built in police radio. Chat's new costume only accentuated his body even more, with lines tracing from his ribs to abdomen. He also got a new baton, this one black with silver streaks. the first day he showed up in his new costume Ladybug almost fainted.

Chat nudges her toe with his boot. She looks up at him.

"Are you okay," he asks, sincerity in his eyes.

She nods, "Yeah, it's just been lonely around here."

Chat smirks, "You missed me that much?"

Marinette swats him on the arm, laughing, "I meant Alya."

Chat smiles, "Of course." He pauses then says, "Marinette if you're really lonely I could drop by more often."

She smiles, "I would like that."

She rests her head on Chat's shoulder and he sighs. He puts his head on top of hers, nestling his chin into her midnight-blue hair.

"I did miss you though," she says.

He hums, "I knew you would."

She snorts at him and begins to stand. He grabs her wrist and she looks back.

"I missed you too Princess," Chat Noir gets up and stretches, "But," he yawns, "I should patrol a little."

She nods and they walk to the screen door. He looks down to meet her gaze, a gleam in his eye, "I'll see you soon?"

"I'll be here."

He smiles, "Goodnight Princess," he scoops up her hand and kisses her knuckles, winking. Something unknown stirs inside her .

"Good night Kitty."

He salutes to her, then catapults into the night.


End file.
